


Angel in the Smoke

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [17]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Firefighter AU, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Gil is going to die. He just knows it.
Relationships: Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Kudos: 17





	Angel in the Smoke

Gil was suffocating. He couldn’t breathe and he was trapped because his dad decided he;d rather murder his own child than accept him. He wasn’t going to make it much longer. He was going to die locked in this burning house. Fuck. Now he was crying. Fuck.

The door was suddenly burst open and two glorious angels of public service found him. “Thank you,” he murmured with what as left of his breath. Barely conscious, he was carried out into the cool night air and the roar of the fire was replaced by the roar of the sirens. He was set on a gurney and rolled into the ambulance before he completely lost consciousness. 

What felt like seconds later but must’ve been much longer, he woke up in a hospital room and counted himself lucky that he only needed an oxygen mask. It could’ve been so much worse….

“Hey, you’re awake.”

He startled at the sound and turned to see what must’ve been an angel because there’s no way this gorgeous human being was just there. And he was smiling??? What????

“Right, you don’t know me.” He blushed and cuke dhis head a little, showing off his manbun. “My name’s Jay. I’m one of the guys that got you out of the house. I… I figured your family probably wasn’t going to be here so I thought I’d sit with you until you woke up. I hope that’s okay….”

Gil nodded. “Not...not really family,” he muttered. “C-Can I borrow your phone? Friends…”

“Right, right, here.” Jay smiled again and handed him the phone so he could text Harry and Uma what had happened. He assumed they already knew but at least this way they knew he was alive. Gil smiled and handed the phone back once they were on the way.

“Thank you. I-I’m Gil.”

“Nice to meet you. How are you feeling?”

Gil shrugged. “Good as I can I guess….”

Jay gave his arm a pat. “It’ll get better. It’s never fun when your family doesn’t accept you but I think you’ll be okay.” There were a few moments of silence before he spoke again. “Do you want me to stay until your friends get here? I can tell you about all the cute cats I’ve saved from trees,” he offered with a small grin.

“Yeah...I’d like that.”

And thus was the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
